


AFA

by AlpacaJinnie



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Mystic Messenger parody, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaJinnie/pseuds/AlpacaJinnie
Summary: You decided to go on omegle to talk to other Arslan Senki fans. And thus your adventure begins. (Currently not working because my hosting stopped)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the link to start your adventure!

#  [START](http://asfwomegle.net16.net/omegle.htm)


End file.
